On With the Show
by Cielica
Summary: "In the brothels of London tells the story of a prostitute, and a man who falls in love...with him. Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. And without trust, there is no love! Yes Jealousy will drive him...MAD!" AU/OOC SebaCiel
1. Desire

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my other story! It really makes my day when I see you all review my stuff 3 and since there were five, as promised here is the Modern AU/OOC story just for you 3 I'll be updating both from now on once there are at least three reviews :) Thank you again for reading!**

In the underbelly of London, hidden secrets lie. Thieves, dealers, whores, and murderers, all prowl in the shadows of the night for a sinful delight. Predators hunting for prey. Demons searching for souls. Sinners seeking corruption. The songs of the outcasts echo through the silence of the darkness. Moaning of the prostitutes, screams of tragic victims, pleading of beggars, and the chilling laughs of the mad, all in a soft harmony beneath the moonlight. The drunks stumble out of the bars, hypnotized by the cheap fragrance of alcohol on the breath of a whore. By day, the streets were crowded with people taking a stroll through the breathtaking city, but by night, the alleyways and crevasses between the buildings housed the nocturnal revelers of sin.

Sebastian Michaelis, co-owner and CEO of 'The Covenant', a company that specialized in manufacturing women's footwear. His fiancé and lead designer served as the face of the company while Sebastian worked as the business head whose strategies and charming people skills were the primary cause of the vast-growing success of the company. Recently, he had been put in charge of the newest branch of expansion to men's footwear and clothing. His associates would call his ideas "brilliantly crazy", his aspirations were far beyond that of any sane businessman, but they got him farther than any of those who didn't take risks.

His fiancé, the red-headed drama queen, Grell Sutcliffe, had been in Milan on a designer's retreat. For an entire month, Sebastian was able to do all he wanted, so obviously he did nothing but work. He had just return from his trip to Tokyo to meet with a Mr. Tanaka, the lead investor of The Covenant, completed the necessary paperwork for expansion of factories to Hong Kong and Australia, and still had three weeks to spare. His next destination for the expanse of his corporation was none other than London. He planned on meeting with a few new potential investors, observing the population, and getting a clear idea of the common people buying the products that were responsible for building his fortune. Why was he so eager to busy himself? The simple reason behind any betrothed man's irrational actions, of course, to avoid his soon to be in-laws.

Upon arriving in London, the aristocrat felt the faintest sense of déjà vu. The scent in the air was sweet from the bakery on the corner, the faint aroma from cigarette smoke and wine brought back memories from the time he lived there before his move to his current home in France. Despite his life of luxury, he was perfectly content without the riches his wealth had offered, which was something he prided himself on. While he walked to the five star hotel he would be staying in, (so much for being a "simple" man), rolling his outrageously expensive suitcase behind him, a smile never left his face. He almost broke down in a laughing fit when he saw a fully-grown obese man nearly reduced to tears over his ice cream falling to the dirty floor. It was his guilty pleasure, Sebastian loved to watch the misfortunes of others, while he would never tell it to anyone, he wouldn't deny it had he been asked.

When finally reaching the hotel, he approached the receptionist's desk. "Vincent Van Gogh, room for one." Sebastian flashed her a charming smile.

"Really now? Van Gogh?" The woman rolled her violet eyes. "Nothing for you, now if this is some sort of stupid prank, I won't hesitate to call security."

Sebastian sighed, "I apologize, er, Hannah. Perhaps it's under J. Michael Tatum instead." He told her.

"Ah, Mr. Tatum, my bad. Here you are, floor ten, room six hundred sixty six." She handed him the keycard and waved for a bellboy to take his things to the room. "Timber here can get the rest of your luggage, is it in your car?" She asked.

"No, this is all I'll be needing for my stay." Sebastian told her, yet another thing he took pride in, being able to pack his whole life into a single suitcase. Timber hauled his silver portmanteau onto the golden cart and rolled it off to be put into the room.

"I apologize again for the name incident." The raven-haired man told Hannah with a light hint of a flirtatious tone in his voice. "My secretary makes all my reservations, and she messes things up often. Though I can't blame her, she has polyneuropathy, it's getting rather bad too."

"Isn't that a dogs disease?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, golden retriever. She was a rescue, didn't have the heart to let her go." He said before walking to the elevator. Once the golden doors opened, Sebastian did a double take, the man in the elevator looked absolutely identical to the bellboy, the only noticeable difference was the way he had parted his violet locks, though this one's nametag said 'Canterbury'. "Tenth floor." He said, dismissing the doppelganger theory. All the employees wore the same classic red and gold uniforms to match everything else in the hotel. Upon reaching his room, Sebastian couldn't help but to overhear two employees talking about their plans for later that night. Though it wasn't the subject of the conversation that had sparked his interests, it was the secretive, hushed tones they had used to discuss it. The raven-haired business man approached the two with an arrogant smile.

"Hello there~" He smirked. "I couldn't help but to overhear, what were these plans you two have for tonight?" Both looked to each other and swallowed nervously, not saying a word. Suddenly like magic, the mute could speak, all because the flash of the obviously wealthy man pulling out his wallet.

"Nine o'clock, Navy To Gold, 1227 Trancy Avenue." They said in unison. "It's a club with some really nice entertainment and music, fun place to go." The shorter male held out his hands like a street urchin begging for a crumb.

At that moment, Sebastian felt especially cruel, and slipped his wallet right back into his pocket. "Thank you both~" He then went to his room and sat on the bed. The theme of the room was as predictable as the sunrise, the same red and gold from the lobby had adorned the walls of the suite. The bed frame was a shimmering gold and the cloud-like mattress was covered in red silk. The walls were a matching crimson and painted intricately with a gold floral pattern. The room was not at all to his liking, he wondered how someone could ruin a perfectly good suite with such tacky décor. However, he was well aware that he would not be spending much time lounging in there anyway.

After hours of making phone calls, making reservations, preparing presentations, sales pitches, and whatnot, Sebastian found himself utterly bored. He was only ever familiar with the whole 'boredom' sensation from bad dates in the past or listening to his fiancé when she returned to their penthouse in France. It was about ten, he wasn't tired, but he couldn't think of anything better to do. The man's mind wondered to that club he had heard the workers discussing earlier. What was the harm? It's not like it was some scenario to kill him or something, plus he deserved a night out on the town, he had earned it, did he not? With that, his mind was made up.

The scarlet-eyed man was clothed in black pants and an un-tucked white dress shirt without a tie. Sebastian was easily the most attractive sight in the city. His attire was classy yet casual, a look nearly impossible to achieve let alone pull off with that kind of confidence. As he walked through the hotel lobby, every woman, and a majority of the men couldn't help but stare. He was well aware that he looked _hot_, and he had every intention to flaunt it.

When he arrived at the address, there was loud music booming from inside the club. A large flashy sign was hung across the top of the large building that read "Navy to Gold", and the line to get in stretched clear around the block. "Sebastian Michaelis?" He heard a velvety deep voice inquire.

"Claude?" He turned around to face the man. Yep, without a doubt this was him. He wore an overly-formal black suit and frameless glasses in front of his golden eyes, and his deep black hair was slicked to the side.

"Long time no see. I see you found my fine establishment." Claude said as he approached Sebastian.

"You own this place?" Sebastian asked, finding it hard to believe that someone as dull and emotionless as Claude Faustus owned a place this successful- or anything at all for that matter.

"Yes, it's unbelievable right?" He bragged in monotone.

'_Yeah, unbelievable, you snarky hair stealing-' _it was then that Sebastian recalled why they hadn't gotten along. They were enemies. While he and Sebastian did not talk too much at all during their years in high school, they knew enough about each other to know that they were eternal rivals. "Yes, quite-"

"Claude!" A whiny little blonde pranced up behind the owner in a skimpy little gold number. "I can't find my heels!"

"Did you check the dressing room?" Claude didn't even bother to turn and look at the boy.

"Well duh, I'm not stupid!" The boy said defensively.

"Alois…What are you wearing on your feet…" Claude pinched the crook of his nose, obviously knowing the boy's only intention was to get his attention.

"You're a genius, Claude! Who's this?" Alois said as he walked over, swinging his hips in a rather seductive manner with each step he took toward Sebastian.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, he's an old…friend of mine." Claude lied.

"Is he our special guest this evening?" Alois never broke eye contact with the raven-haired man before him as he laid a dainty hand on his chest.

"He could be, Sebastian? What do you say, come inside, have a drink~" The owner offered. It was obvious he was using every opportunity to rub his success in the face of the aristocrat.

"Sure, I suppose. I've got nothing better to do." Sebastian shrugged, moving away from the boy furtively as he did. He wouldn't even think to admit that he was there to go to the club in the first place, that would mean defeat, and defeat against someone as pitiful as Claude Faustus was simply not an option!

"Oh, and Hannah wants you inside- Oh that was dirty wasn't it? I didn't even mean it!" He giggled. "She said that she's taking a week off from her job at the hotel to do some wedding planning."

'_Engaged to a bitch of a receptionist, oh Claude, your failures make me so happy.' _Sebastian thought with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right in. After you, Michaelis." Claude faked a smile and ushered him in. The first sight that caught Sebastian's eye was the color scheme. Red and gold. Red walls, gold poles and cages with exotic dancers grinding every possible surface, and the little blonde on the pole in the center of the room on a platform wearing a cheap slutty crimson joke of a kimono. With that, he was out.

"Actually, I just remembered, though this place is rather impressive, I have to go. I can see why business is booming for this place, and I'm sure the rewards are simply wonderful but I have to get up early tomorrow morning to interview models for my company's next shoot." He boasted. "Though have fun with your brothel club!" He said as he quickly exited the house of horrors- or perhaps whore-ors was more appropriate. He couldn't help but to chuckle at his own pun.

While wandering the empty streets in hope of finding a decent enough tavern to get a well-deserved drink or four, Sebastian heard a small noise. His head jerked around, trying to find the source of the faint jingling, but saw nothing. With a shake of his head, he continued to walk forward; his destination couldn't have been more than two blocks away. In the corner of his eye, he saw her, a petite figure with a ring of small bells around her ankle. As his eyes drifted upward, he saw a Chinese beauty in a tiny little outfit with matching bells around her wrists, her eyes gazed into his, beckoning for her to follow her down the darkened alley. Despite his better judgment, he did just that. He had been following the girl down the alleyway for about five to ten minutes, she spoke not a single word, and neither did he. While any man would be attracted to the Chinese woman, Sebastian found himself more intrigued. Where was she leading him? Was this even happening? Finally he saw it, a small door with a humble sign above reading "Ninth Ring". The girl looked at him once more and opened the door to reveal a semi-crowded club with music that was much more to his taste than that of Navy to Gold, and the color scheme inside was a series of blacks and whites. As plain as it may have seemed during the day, the multicolored lights made it quite the sight to see. There was a stage that took up the width of the club with pale blue curtains, and little circular rooms around the perimeter of the inside where people would enter with a girl or a drink. While there wasn't anything special about this place from what he had seen, he couldn't deny that it was a decent club.

"Ah Ran-Mao, you've brought another demon to this house of pleasures~" said the man wearing traditional Chinese clothing. "My name is Lau, welcome to the sweetest taste of hell on Earth~" He welcomed the businessman. All Sebastian could seem to think is if his eyes were closed or opened, though nevertheless he accepted the greeting and nodded his head.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian, I'm afraid I was lost when-"

"My little tigress found you. Yes, that's how it does happen a good majority of the time." Lau smiled.

"Ah, so what is this place?" Sebastian asked as he looked around the room. The enormous chandelier hanging above his head was shimmering with black and white crystals that sparkled eloquently in the lights and the sophistication of what he thought was a simple brothel, judging from the dancers and waitresses, was quite perplexing to him. How it could all fit inside such a misconstrued place and not become a popular destination remained a mystery to him.

"It's my own club, here you can have anything, the alcohol or woman of your choice, even any drug you so desire." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I do my fair share of charity as well, I'm a good man, a classy pimp as some would say." Lau laughed. "I provide food and shelter for those that need it during the day who work at night."

"Ah, well of all the pimps I've met I assure you, you are the classiest." Sebastian chuckled. At that, the owner simply smiled.

"You've never met a pimp before have you?" The cheshire smile never left his face.

"Not once." For some reason, Sebastian was compelled to tell the man the truth.

"Here then, have a seat. Get a drink and enjoy yourself for a little while. Everything's on the house for tonight." Sebastian couldn't believe the hospitality he was being offered. It was honestly quite incredible. He sat down in one of the plush black chairs and let the scent of sweet sugarcane fill his nostrils. Surprisingly, the smell of the cigarettes and sex was not traceable even the slightest bit. The Ninth Ring truly was a diamond in the rough.

After about an hour of talking with Lau, and planning his bachelor party at the club, suddenly the crowd went absolutely deafeningly silent. A single note on the piano was heard and Sebastian couldn't help but to look to the stage to see what the commotion (or lack thereof) was about. And there it was. The blonde man wearing a white suit took the microphone. "Hello, I am your host, Aleister Chamber. I am sure you all know what time it is now. Now, ladies and gentlemen, rich and poor, I present to you…Hell's little robin~"

The man exited the stage and from the ceiling black and royal blue translucent fabric was being lowered. Seated on a shimmering blue swing was a petite figure with long slate hair down to the small of her back with a top hat atop her head. Sebastian was captivated by the sight, it was as if an angel were falling gracefully into hell.

"The French… Are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives…" The breathy voice of the beautiful songbird was mesmerizing to say the least. The young girl was lowered onto the stage and her heels clicked as they hit the wood. "And gives expensive…Jewels~" the final word had a slight seductive tone and she turned around to reveal her flawless features. Her bangs covered her right eye and she wore a tight little corselet that was adorned in blue rhinestones. Around her neck was a collar with a little bowtie, and Sebastian couldn't help but to think of a more classy playboy bunny. While the outfits were very similar, for some reason, this young lady brought pride and elegance to the normally slutty outfit. Her perfect legs were covered to about mid-thigh with black stockings and she wore thigh-high black leather boots with matching royal blue silk lace (produced by none other than Covenant designers). Her movements were graceful with the rest of the dancers on stage, and the little robin was by far the most beautiful of them all. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and as the music grew ever faster, the crowd began pairing off as she sang and danced, putting on an enjoyable yet provocative performance. The male dancers dressed in tuxedos took her from the stage and carried her on her back while silver and blue sequins fell from the chandelier. With the rhythm of the music, the lovely little robin was lifted above the crowd then back down again out of sight.

"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds~" She sang as the muscled men brought her right to the back of the room. "Are a girls best…." She sang as she was lowered and put down into a straddling position on Sebastian's lap and she whispered seductively. "Friend~" The crowd went wild. Robin smiled and ran her fingers through the jet black locks of the man's hair. Sebastian was captivated, speechless even for the first time of his life. This girl couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. That charming smile and the uncovered deep cerulean orb gazing into his own ruby ones were absolutely irresistible. Before he could get as much as a single word from his constricting throat the girl had fallen back and caught by Bardroy, the bartender that had been waiting on him and Lau. She was carried into the back room of the club, to be followed by a few fellow dancers.

"What an excellent show." Lau clapped to refocus the attention of the man. "If you'd like I can get you an hour with her tonight."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry but I couldn't… You see I'm very poor, I don't have a penny to my name." He felt awful for lying but that seemed to be the only way to resist the temptation that came with the house of pleasures.

"Well I can get you into the velvet room whenever you'd like, one free hour with our Little Robin, Ciel~" The offer was irresistible. No way Sebastian could maintain that urge. Not at all.

"I'll be here tomorrow night, what time do you open?" He said without a moment of hesitation.

**ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMERS 3**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own it's characters.**

**Hell's little robin's song: Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge, sang by Nicole Kidman, and originally done by Marilyn Monroe.**

**Thank you all so much 3 Remember the more reviews, the faster the update 3 THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	2. Temptation

**Thank you all who reviewed :) Because I had nothing better to do, here is chapter two~ Lemons soon if ya'll review? ;D maybe maybe~ **

Ciel was slow to wake up, he found himself backstage, placed on the cushioned settee. The last thing he could remember was being lowered onto the mysterious customer's lap and feeling that throbbing pain in his right eye. '_Oh god no… Not this again…' _The boy sat up, his corset was gone and the extensions he had tightly secured to his short locks were put back into their box with the rest of the fake hair.

"Don't you even think about getting up." The familiar female voice warned. Leaning against the wall was a tall woman wearing a long red skirt and a white blouse beneath a doctor's coat. Her eyes, lips, and hair were all the same matching shade of crimson as her attire and her arms crossed in front of her "bountiful harvest" of a chest. Angelina Durless was the social worker and doctor to Ciel Phantomhive. Since his parents died when he was a mere ten years old, he was out on his own. Lau had allowed him to stay at the club without charge and gave him all he needed to live comfortably and happily. Once Ciel turned thirteen, he was finally allowed to perform, however recently she was barely allowing him to continue his show at the Ninth Ring. He was only allowed to see clients for an hour at most, he would have to somehow stuff his inhaler within his outfit and he was absolutely under no circumstances allowed to reveal his identity. The boy's asthma was an issue, but it was nothing Ciel wasn't confident he could overcome.

"Miss Red, listen I'm-" He began trying to explain.

"Don't you dare say fine Ciel, you know how dangerous asthma attacks can be. What got you all riled up anyway?" She asked, moving closer to the small couch, her voice taking on an almost maternal-like tone.

"I don't know I was just sitting on a guy's lap and then my eye started hurting and then the next thing I know I'm here." He truthfully explained.

"Let me see your eye." She instructed as she moved his bangs out of the way. As expected, its normal deep purple color was a bit brighter, almost glowing shade of amethyst. "Don't tie your corset as tight next time, alright? You're skinny enough as is." She was obviously avoiding the eye question, and that did not go unnoticed by Ciel.

"Will do, but why don't you ever tell me anything about this? I think I have a right to know after all…" Ciel asked.

"Just wear an eye patch like usual and it won't be painful." She told him and kissed his forehead lightly in a motherly-like fashion before looking at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. You know what to do if you're feeling any worse, right? I gave you the number to call me if you need it."

"I will I promise." Ciel said with a slight smile. Angelina smiled softly, yet sadly, in return before taking her leave from the club to go back to the hospital where she worked part-time. Ciel rummaged through the drawers of his wardrobe, trying to find a fitting outfit suitable for his client. He was under the impression that he would be meeting with the man Lau was speaking to that night. From the way he was watching, he could tell he was some dirty pervert. Ugh. He got tired of the same thing over and over again after a while. Why couldn't there be something different for once? He longed for something new, something romantic, something _scandalous._ But he was no fool. Ciel had a clear perception of reality and he knew that the simple fact was that prostitutes, no matter what kind, do not love. He's a demon of the ninth ring, he can dream all he likes, but it won't change the harsh reality. The only love he would ever have was for the highest bidder.

"Meyrin? Can you help me with my hair?" Ciel asked as he sat at the vanity. He wore a silky black robe with blue flowers embroidered at the bottom.

"Of course!" She said enthusiastically as she entered. The girl was far too clumsy to work on the dance floor so she simply helped back stage and entertained in the crowd. Her figure was lean and curvy and exposed for the most part by wearing a classic French can-can outfit and black feathers in her fuchsia hair. She was one of the girls who lived at the Ninth with Ciel. She always thought of Ciel like a little sibling, everyone did. There was something about him that just made everyone want to protect him, and though he'd never admit it, he found it comforting. As Mey was placing each of the tracks of long slate faux hair into his own, Lau walked in with Ranmao hanging on his arm as always.

"Ciel, are you alright?" He asked with a concerned furrow of his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm alright, and don't you worry I'm getting ready for my clientele tonight. I'm fine and I'm ready to work." Ciel smiled at him in the mirror.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Lau asked one last time just to make sure.

"Positive. Look at me, I'm perfectly ready. Plus, it's not like I'll be taking off my clothes or anything. They won't find out a thing." The boy said with confidence. "The man you were talking to tonight, he's married isn't he?" He asked as he began applying makeup to his already flawless face.

"Engaged. He'll be hosting his bachelor party here. Say, how do you do that? Guess immediately the relationship status of customers?"

"It's easy, if they fall for me right away that means that they're single. If they just stare and gawk then they're taken but they can't seem to remember. But if they analyze me like he did, he's debating on leaving his wife or fiancé for a night with a whore." He laughed, the boy was proud and confident in the hypnotic effect he had on the poor men that walked into the Ninth.

"Well he just left so if I were you I'd get ready quickly. He's expecting you in the Velvet room. He originally wanted to come tomorrow, but if there's one thing I know about humanity is that if a hungry man smells a brownie, then walks away before getting a taste, he's not very likely to come back later after lunch~" There it was, the proof that Ciel's boss was absolutely positively stoned out of his mind.

"Lau you are a poet." He complimented and laughed.

"And if I'm lucky I'm also a mountain lion~" He said in the same tone as always, distant yet calm and relaxed. In response to the nonsense rambling, the girl on his arm made a clawing motion with her hand and quietly mewled, earning her a little pet on the head.

"All done, Ciel. If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to call for me!" Meyrin bowed before leaving to go back on the floor. Ciel stood up and let his robe slide to the floor, revealing to his boss his outfit for the night. The blue corset was bound tightly around his waist, despite the advice he had just received from Miss Red, and the tiny black and blue feathered skirt just barely covered the bottom of his perfectly rounded ass. The fishnet stockings reached to just above his knee and a midnight blue jeweled garter was slipped onto his upper thigh, a very tempting ensemble.

"My my, you do look delicious, Ciel, I'm sure he'll agree once he sees you~" Lau smiled. Ciel slipped on the see-through blue robe with black feathers at the hems.

"Good, I can't mess this one up, I can tell he's got some major cash." He slipped into his high-heeled black stilettos. God he looked good, and he knew it too. He wasn't about to let this client slip through his dainty fingers.

"Oh by the way, he's broke. Completely and utterly broke." Lau acted as if this was not even the slightest issue. Ciel simply let his mouth hang open, gaping at the news.

"_Excuse me?"_

* * *

Sebastian paced around the room, for once in his life, nervous about something. He wanted to sleep on this decision, he really did, but Lau had given him a little piece of information that made him crazy with curiosity and lust. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to do anything with the girl, he was engaged! He was just going to ask her the question, get the answer he wanted, then go. Easy as that. Just as he had sat on the bed and got comfortable with his strategy he saw a leg peek through the door. Nope. Goodbye willpower. Hasta la vista morals! He growled in the absolute lust he felt for that figure, while only seeing her leg!

"You were expecting me?" Ciel asked innocently while stepping into the room.

"Yes. I was." Sebastian's biggest accomplishment in his life just occurred: He somehow managed to not stutter or let his voice crack while hiding the enormous swell between his legs.

"Well here I am~" He smiled at the man and leaned over just a bit, in a teasing gesture.

"Mhm." Was all Sebastian managed to croak out.

'_This was too easy.' _Ciel thought to himself without breaking character for a minute. "Well then, big boy, let's see what you've got and maybe I can help you~" He purred seductively.

"Oka- NO! I mean no!" Sebastian stood up and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Why was he here, there had to be some reason. What was it, damn it? As he turned around to tell the boy he had to go he almost came right then at the sight. Ciel's head was adorned in little cat ears and the robe he was wearing before was in the corner of the room on the floor, "Meow?" Ciel purred with an innocent look on his face. Sebastian shuddered. He couldn't take it, the noticeable wet spot in his pants caused Ciel's perfect little lips to curl into a smirk.

"Are you a virgin?" Sebastian finally asked with urgency.

"WHAT?"

**Oh-ho-ho lets just leave it at that~ Chapter three shall reveal all things wonderful! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review~ Without reviews, it all ends here :'( **


	3. Passion Part 1

**Hello my little lovelies~ Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry this is a short chapter! But the faster the review the quicker you all get your lemons~ As of right now I'm looking for a beta-reader, you don't necessarily have to be a registered beta-reader on this site, but if you're interested in reading the chapter early and giving feedback then please don't hesitate to PM me Thank you! Now on with the show! **

"WHAT?" Ciel was utterly shocked. No one knew about that. No one but- oh that high Chinese bastard was going to pay. Whenever Ciel had a client, he would do all the pleasuring, he would never take off whatever he was wearing and show everything but whatever would prove him a boy. Of course he was a virgin! But why the hell did Lau tell this stranger? This could potentially ruin everything.

"So it's true~" Sebastian smirked, ignoring the fact that he had just came in his pants. He finally had the upper hand.

"Of course not, but if I hear a word about it then I will have your head on a plate, and not the one on your shoulders." Ciel growled, letting his mock-feminine voice slip.

"I wouldn't tell, trust me~ I simply wanted to know if you were a waste of my time." Sebastian said in a rather cocky manner. Ciel was pissed, thoroughly and utterly _pissed_. THIS GUY thinks he can just waltz in here then just call him a virgin like that, who does he think he is?

"You better be paying damn well for this- oh wait I forgot you're broke. Just leave, get out. I can make sure you never show your face here again. Bardroy! Finny! Meyrin!" He shouted for the three waiting outside to get 'tall, dark (haired), and handsome' out of here.

Without a second thought in an act of mercy, Sebastian pressed his lips to the child's. Ciel's eyes widened, he had been kissed before but not with that much urgency. Hate, loathing, and absolute abhorrence for this man welled up inside Ciel, but rather than reacting violently like he would have liked, his arms moved up around the neck of the man before him, tugging softly at the hair that reached the base of his neck. '_Oh you're good…but not as good as-' _Ciel's thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt a tug on his head and the warmth of the man's lips suddenly gone. In front of him stood Sebastian, his face filled with shock and confusion, holding one of the boy's extensions in his hand. '_Fuck.'_

* * *

What the hell? Why would a girl have to wear extensions like this? Thoughts were just running like crazy through his mind. Maybe she was sick, had he just kissed a sick person? Shit, that would be bad. Maybe he was dreaming, he was pretty drunk after all. Before he could make sense of what just happened, the man was pulled out of the room by one muscled blonde and one tiny (yet almost inhumanly strong) young man. The purple-haired woman yanked out the extension the man was gripping and fastened it once more into his hair. "Ciel, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked as she held his face, turning it and searching to see any sort of marks the man may have left.

"No, he didn't, I'm alright." His eyes never left Sebastian, the raven hair, the perfect features contorted into a confused yet undeniably sexy expression, his muscled arms, relaxed by the influence of alcohol, and especially those lips. Those lips that had just kissed him, those lips that for some reason held more power over him than Miss Red, Lau, or even the queen herself. But he couldn't dwell on that. He couldn't think such stupid thoughts. He was a whore, a virgin whore, but still a whore. He couldn't love, he couldn't even like or crush. He had to remain completely objective and, for his own sake, shallow and materialistic. That was his life. He made this for himself, and he loved it. But now the stakes were high. He had to make sure this man kept his mouth shut, about him being a virgin, and more importantly about him being a boy. Business was already bad and without the leading act, things could go horribly awry.

As he was getting forcibly dragged out of the velvet room by the two blondes, Sebastian saw someone, a familiar figure with a smirk heading toward the room that he was just in. "Hello Michaelis, it's a shame, little robin didn't like you?" the voice said. Sebastian's eyes widened. What the _fuck_ was Claude doing at the ninth? And why the hell was he going to see Ciel? The little robin was _his. _He wasn't about to let someone else prance in and take over like that! Before he could fight back as he so wished, he was thrown out of the club into a puddle of muddy water. Claude Faustus… That bastard… By that time, the business man had completely forgotten about his fiancé, his obligations, his responsibilities, and everything else he'll probably get in trouble for at a later time. He sat on the curb for a few moments, fuming. That asshole had taken his hooker! Why the fuck would someone do something like that? Sebastian spent almost an hour thinking about it, Ciel was a whore. Just a whore. No different than any of the other ones in the city. Though despite all he tried to do to convince himself that the thoughts were true, he knew they weren't. Suddenly, he felt the most awkward of vibrations in his pants and "My Milkshake" by Fergie began playing. Oh right. Grell. "Hello?"  
"SEBAS-CHANNNN!" The annoying shemale voice nagged.

"Hello, Grell. Why are you calling?" Sebastian sighed.

"What? Suddenly you don't even want to talk to your own fiancé? How could you be so insensitive? You know you should really get over yourself! I have waited all night to call and-" Sebastian was accustomed to toning out Grell's bitching by now. It was actually quite the talent he possessed.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I was just a little busy planning for our wedding." And there it was, suddenly the red-headed designer was no longer angry but fawning over his love.

"Oh you! You did make sure that all the flowers will be red right? White weddings are sooooo 2006, I don't even want to think about how droll that would be! Ours will be the wedding of the millennium! News reporters, celebrities, publicists will all be there-" Once again, Sebastian was smart enough to tone out the rant. He was well aware his wedding was going to be more of a press conference than a wedding and he wasn't really looking foreward to it. In fact, he was looking forward to the wedding night even more, his wife in some sexy little lingerie, wearing a diamond necklace around her slim neck, that silver hair- wait. That wasn't his fiancé. Fuck. This was bad. He couldn't even think of the red-head anymore. Uh oh.

"Sebastian? Hello? Are you even listening to me? This is just like you, don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own! You are so insensitive!"

"I'm sorry love, reception is horrid at this hotel. I'll call you in the morning alright?" Sebastian explained.

"Ugh. Fine, fine, whatever." His fiancé slammed down the phone. Sebastian couldn't care less at the moment. All he cared about was getting Ciel out of his head.


	4. Passion Part 2

**Thank you all so much who reviewed! I'm sorry for the late (for me anyway) update! I was busy XD BUT! Here it is, the latest chapter of On with the Show. Now remember, review means faster updates, new chapter every five reviews. But let's try to get to 20! :) Thank you so much for reading! And here you are~**

* * *

After two hours of aimlessly wandering through the empty streets of London, Sebastian Michaelis made his way back to his hotel suite. Despite the distasteful décor and color scheme, the bed was rather comfortable and to his taste. It couldn't have been any earlier than three AM when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Sebastian opened up and rubbed his temples.

"Housekeeping!" A scratchy voice said.

"What the bloody hell-" Sebastian began as he opened the door.

"Who do you think you are?" The woman accused him. Sebastian vaguely recognized her, her purplish-pink hair sparked a slight foggy memory of fuchsia in the vast haze of colors of a crowd.

"Excuse me do I know you?" He asked as the maid let herself in.

"I'm Meyrin, I work here and at the Ninth." She crossed her arms. "I'm here to make sure you keep your big mouth shut about everything you saw and to convince you to quit the lying."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, dumbfounded, not to mention exhausted.

"You really think I'm that stupid? Honestly, no way in hell would a penniless entrepreneur be able to afford a room like this. The club is going under as is, and all those other freeloaders just come by only making everything worse!" She lectured. "I'm not going to ban you from the club but I won't just stand around and wait to watch it fall. Just pay like everybody else and stop making people pity you for a little free show. And for the record, Ciel's got it rough enough, and being paranoid about some asshole like you won't make things any easier." Meyrin explained.

"Okay, I understand, I'll pay next time." Sebastian sat down.

"But if you want to be on the robin's good side… Ciel hates liars and cheaters. You, sir, are both. I'd just come clean about everything next time you come, and just be nice." Her voice shifted to a smooth and sophisticated tone, the voice of a poised assassin.

"Wait, why are you helping me? And what makes you think I'll see Ciel again?" He inquired, his brows furrowed.

"I know you will because you can't help it, Ciel hasn't been off your mind since you first watched that swing come down. And I'm helping you because you're the only one that can help me." She removed her glasses and looked up, her eyes were brown with the slightest tint of amber, quite a beautiful sight to see when not hidden behind those giant glasses. "If there's anyone who can save my home, it's you. Sure, it's a club at night, but during the day it's a family home. Everyone meets up, does some cleaning and preparation, we have breakfast together, we are a real family despite how unconventional… If we lose it, everything falls apart. The police can't find out about it because we've got kids in there, if they do then I'll know exactly who to kill." Her voice was dead serious.

"I'll keep my mouth shut I swear." He said, making a crossing motion with his fingers over his chest.

"Good. Now I'll answer all and any questions you have~" She smiled and sat down.

"Okay well I need to know, how did Ciel end up at the Ninth?" He asked.

"We don't talk about it, Ciel's an orphan, no parent to stop the kid. But Ciel loves the ninth, it's a life that can easily be abandoned at any moment, Ciel chooses to stay and perform." She told him.

"And the extensions?"

"He has short hair, he makes it longer to keep up the girl act." Meyrin shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

"Ciel's a boy?" Sebastian was oddly relieved.

"Yes, he is a boy, you're not upset?" She tilted her head, finding his lack of shock a bit strange.

"No, I thought that a little girl not only turned me into a pedophile but a straight one." He laughed. He hated the idea of a vagina, he had relationships with women in the past, and he'd had sex with them, but it never seemed as good as other males, he couldn't help thinking that way, and he had every right to. In fact, the only reason Grell hadn't gotten a sex change was because of Sebastian's sexuality, and god knows he would never get to forget it. In any argument, Grell would always storm out and complain about how Sebastian "keeps her trapped" and how he'd never let her be "a real woman". Like he gave a flying fuck.

"No, stop." Meyrin grew serious again. "You can't like him, you can be sexually attracted, but you cannot like him any more than that. No crushing or even thoughts of romance." She laid down the rules firmly.

"Why not?" Sebastian by then was quite curious.

"Would you like to hear a story?" She looked up.

"Yes please." He replied, making sure to keep his manners in check.

"We have a dance~ In the brothels of Buenos Aires tells the story of a prostitute and a man who fell in love with her. The man she loved… Is dead. First there was desire, then, passion. Then there's suspicion, jealousy, anger, betrayal! Where love is to the highest bidder, there can be no trust, and without trust, there is no love! And jealousy, yes, jealousy, had driven him mad! Another man longed for her, he did anything to have her. When he found out about the lovers, he gave them an ultimatum, the boy could live, but…the woman would be his exclusively. They said no, their infatuation, their love for each other was too strong. He died, the man with the riches had him killed for a small price, and she kept living her life without him. Living that miserable life as a whore." She told him. Had Sebastian not known any better, he'd say it was her own story she was telling.

"Well I'm engaged. I only intend on watching Ciel's show. I'm getting married next month." He explained. Of course that earned him a hard slap in the face.

"I saw the way you looked at Ciel, I'm not stupid. You've already written your nonexistent happy ending together."

"Mey, listen to me, I'm going to marry Grell." He emphasized every word to not only convince her, but himself as well.

"Good, congratulations. Oh I also might add, Claude wants to buy Ciel from the ninth to have him all to himself."

"WHAT? He's mine! Claude cannot touch him!" Sebastian nearly shouted.

"Unless he pays his thousand like everybody else." She said, expecting that reaction.

"Claude will hurt him." Sebastian tried to reason with her. "He needs to be protected."

"We all agree, but if we run out of funding we have no choice. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… or the one."

"Did you just…?"

"Whores can be Trekkies too! Don't judge."

"Anyway, I'll do anything I can to help." Sebastian decided.

"And what will your Grell say when you explain that you've decided to fund a whore house?" She crossed her arms.

"Do you want my help with this place or not?"

"No, I do, but I don't want you getting into trouble." She smiled a little. Sebastian couldn't help but to wonder if she genuinely cared about him. "You are my new friend after all." And there was his answer. It was then that he decided what he'd do, though immoral and just downright wrong, he couldn't just let a creature of so much beauty slip through his fingers, he wasn't going to just let Ciel go like anyone else.

* * *

Ciel's dainty fingers wrapped around the thick shaft before him, as he was stroking effortlessly, he looked up at the stranger with a gleam of adorable wonder in his eyes. No wonder he was the top seller.

"You like that kitten?" The man smirked at him, his voice was gravely and weird sounding to the boy.

'_Silly chode~' _ Ciel thought to himself. He licked the fat red tip as he nodded. "It's yummy~" Ciel purred between licks. Just as another comment was about to slip through the lips of the perverted weirdo, the boy took him into his warm, wet cavern. The overweight man groaned in satisfaction, his sausage-like fingers tangling into Ciel's fake hair to pull him further down his short cock. The boy purred and the pervert shuddered, releasing his seed into Ciel's throat at the feeling of the vibrations. '_Really? A quick-shot too?' _he thought as he swallowed, '_tastes like old mayonnaise…' _

"You want it inside you, don't you?" he breathed heavily.

Ciel's eyes quickly darted to the timer to see a mere thirty seconds left in their session. "Oh yeah baby you know I do~ Please, give it to me~" He purred again just before the timer went off and Bard and Finny walked in.

"Times up." Bard said, his voice was gruff and strong.

"Dammit! Till next time, kitten?" He tried to smile charmingly.

"Mhm." Ciel winked in return. Ew. That was undoubtedly the grossest tasting blowjob of the night. Ciel wasn't the biggest fan of that part of the job, but he couldn't complain. That was his last client for the night. Ciel was left moderately tired, but he didn't really feel like sleeping. The velvet room phone rang, that annoying, piercingly loud ring. "Ninth ring, Robin speaking." Ciel answered.

"Ciel?" The voice on the other end was deep and had an elegant British accent with a silky tone to it.

"Who is this?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Sebastian, I was there earlier today?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget you? Listen I have no interest in talking to you." The boy crossed his arms.

"Then don't talk, just please listen. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." His voice was genuine and sincere. "I was way out of line and I'm truly sorry for my behavior."

"Lemme guess, your fiancé discovered you and she's listening in?" Ciel was confident that this man's intentions were far from honest. No one calls to a whore house to apologize, no one! Of course they want a favor in return…

"No, I'm single." Sebastian lied. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee."

"At three thirty in the morning?" Ciel rolled his eyes, he knew Sebastian wanted some sort of sexual service.

"Yes, I'm awake, you're awake, why not stay awake together over a nice beverage?" He chuckled.

"No…" Ciel answered, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his perfect lips.

"Oh come now, Ciel, I'm not trying to rape you." He chimed. "My treat~"

"Two issues, one, what coffee shop is open at this hour? Two, you're a poor man, you can't pay for anything…unless of course you lied to me."

"I wouldn't lie." He lied AGAIN. "Then let me come see you. I want to show you that sex is not on my mind and I really want to just apologize."

"Fine. But you have ten minutes to prove it." Ciel smirked to himself. "Starting now."

"Alright, open the window." Sebastian smirked. Hesitantly, Ciel pulled back the purple velvet curtains. There stood the man wearing the same clothes as when they had first met a few hours prior, holding a phone to his ear. Ciel laughed and hung up the phone. "Are you going to let me in?" The man mouthed. The boy shook his head and walked onto the grand balcony that led to the roof of the club.

"You're so stupid." He accused.

"How am I stupid?" Sebastian was quite amused by the boy, he found himself intrigued by his strong sense of pride.

"You're a hopeless romantic, that's why. You have hopes of finding true love at a brothel, how cliché."

"I do not. I'm simply here to convince you that you should believe in love."

"Whatever happened to apologizing?" Ciel continued to face with his back turned to Sebastian.

"That too. Ciel why are you even here?" He asked.

"Because you forced me to meet you."

"No, I meant at this club." Sebastian explained.

"I like it, this is my home." He told the man in confidence.

"But what kind of home makes you sacrifice love?" Sebastian was honestly intrigued.

"Please, don't start that again." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"All you need is love~" Sebastian sang.

"A boy has got to eat!" He argued.

"All you need is love~" He repeated the line.

"He'll end up on the street!" Ciel sighed.

"All you need is loooveee~" He sang once more, getting down on one knee in the most cliché of fashions and took Ciel's hand.

"Love is just a game." He said as he took his hand from Sebastian's, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous and cheesy he was behaving.

"I was made for loving you, and you were made for loving me." He said in confidence, once again, completely forgetting about the existence of his fiancé.

"The only way you're loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee~" Ciel chimed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

"Give me one night, just one night to change your mind." Sebastian followed Ciel onto the rooftop of the Ninth.

"Absolutely not! You can't pay and I don't give handouts." Ciel scoffed.

"Look at me, Ciel. Can't you see I-"

"Don't say that word." Ciel warned.

"-Am drunk out of my mind?" Sebastian continued.

Ciel got pissed. Of course, only a drunk pervert would say such charming things, of course!

"Get out!" Ciel shouted.

"I am out! And I'm sober, I was only kidding!" Sebastian defended himself. "I'm sorry, please just let me have another chance." He pleaded.

Despite every bone in his body, and every fiber of his being that possessed just the slightest bit of better judgment, Ciel sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now, here's a little gift to make peace." Sebastian pulled out a box.

"You're not proposing are you?" Ciel complained.

"Just open the goddamn box." Sebastian sighed. The boy's eyes widened as he did, inside was a silver ring with a rectangle blue gem sparkling in the moonlight. It was as if inside a single crystal, the entire night sky had been captured and frozen. "Don't ask how I got it, no it wasn't stolen, and yes it really is a gift to you."

Ciel nodded, too captivated to speak. "I'm still not sleeping with you…" he said after a few minutes.

"I thought you said I could buy your affection?" He raised a brow.

"No, I said people could buy my affection, you however have to earn it." Ciel smiled a little.

"So I have to work extra hard?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, now you should go. I have clients tomorrow and I need sleep." Ciel smiled.

"But I don't want to leave." Sebastian told him truthfully.

"Fine, sleep in the velvet room; don't forget to change the sheets." He waved as he was walking away.

"No, before I leave I want to do this." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and turned the boy to face him. He pulled him in and kissed him deeply, more so than the first time. Once he felt Ciel's body rest against his and his lips willingly conform and moving with his own, Sebastian daringly opened his mouth just a tad and ran his tongue along the boy's soft lower lip. This earned him a soft moan and entrance into Ciel's mouth. The dance of tongues, a battle for dominance, the exchange of breath and bodies melting into each other, making the entire world seem to stop turning. Sebastian was first to pull away, a soft whimper of protest escaping Ciel's throat. "I just wanted to leave you with that." Sebastian began to walk away, but Ciel was not about to allow that. Not at all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, or else no lemons for you! **

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Meyrin's story: El Tango De Roxanne & Nature boy from Moulin Rouge!**

**Beginning of balcony scene: Elephant love melody from Moulin Rouge!**


	5. Suspicion

**AHHH! I asked for five but you guys gave me ten~ I love you all so very much :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY! And so for you here is the first part of Chapter 5. It was originally INSANELY LONG, and as much as I'm sure you guys want that, I gotta save something for tomorrow or tonight. I want to be able to update regularly SO KEEP REVIEWING! Once we reach ten for this chapter, I'll put up part two FAREWELL MY DARLINGS!**

* * *

Ciel's breathing and heartbeat were erratic. Sebastian carried him on his hips, the boys legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Not for a moment did their lips part, all the way from the velvet room to the cheap hotel around the corner. Ciel moved his hungry lips down to Sebastian's neck and nipped and sucked at the flawless pale skin. "One room for two." He panted to the concierge. Ciel moved his hips to grind against the man's throbbing arousal. "For one! Only one!" Sebastian corrected himself.

"Alrighty-ighty!" The chipper brunette behind the counter said, completely oblivious to the two practically dry humping in front of her. "Here's your key, room 102. That'll be four hundred~" She smiled as Ciel slammed the money from his corset onto the counter the small of his back was currently slammed up against.

"You sure do make a lot in one night." He panted and eagerly carried him to the crappy room of the inn.

"Only if I blow a rich man." Ciel still occupied himself with the man's neck. At that, Sebastian growled, and the second that he managed to get the door open, he slammed the petite boy up against the hideously papered wall.

"You are mine." He growled again against the soft flesh of the boys neck, leaving bite marks and bruises along the perfect skin.

"Hnn!" Ciel nearly squeaked at the feeling. Suddenly, as if on cue, Sebastian's pants vibrated, followed by Fergie's "My Milkshake". _Fuck._

"I'm sorry I gotta take this…" He bit his lip, not about to release the boy any time soon. "What, Grell?" He hissed with hostility.

"Pfft! Don't talk to me like that! I'm on my way to your hotel now, I got to come home early from that retreat. Once I'm there I can show you some pre-wedding fun~" Grell attempted to sound seductive, failing miserably.

"Alright I'll be waiting." Sebastian clenched his jaw, attempting not to blow up at the man on the other end before he hung up.

"What? Who was that?" Ciel panted and looked at him. The boy's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over with lust, he was the most decadent, delicious sight that Sebastian had ever laid eyes on.

"I gotta go…" Sebastian fixed his disheveled hair and clothing.

"Huh?" Ciel couldn't believe it, this had to be a joke, it simply had to be.

"I've got a meeting with Forbes in the mor-" Sebastian realized by covering up one lie he blew another.

"Forbes magazine?" Ciel asked, a bit shocked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'll see you at my buddy's bachelor party." Sebastian went in for another kiss, which was obviously denied.

"You can't seriously be trying to rub _that_ off. You are rich! I knew I saw you somewhere before! You have everything but you're so cheap that you lie just to pinch a penny! I cannot believe you!" Ciel slapped him.

"Wait, Ciel I can ex-"

"No! Do not slander my name by letting it come from your lying mouth. We can barely afford a day's meal and you think that it would be fun to lie and get a free whore? Who do you think you are exactly?" Ciel was outraged at the lie. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, going straight back to the Ninth.

* * *

Lau and Claude sat on opposite ends of the rounded table, distress and tension strong between them.

"Business is only doing worse, but with my aid you'll be able to keep this place up and running for as long as you so wish." Claude explained.

"Ah, but you are a demon of business, you are a man of deals not philanthropy, so why don't you simply tell me what it is you want in return." Lau was quick to the point.

"Alright. Hell's little robin." He smirked. "She will be mine. Exclusively. And Sebastian Michaelis will never be able to lay eyes on her again."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Lau said. "I appreciate the offer however I'm not going to allow that. But as a compromise, I can give you time with Ciel whenever you'd like. Free of charge. If you make her want to stay with you, she is absolutely free to do so."

"Deal. Now Jim- er, Alois will be returning here as well. A gift from me to you~" Claude snickered.

"Hardly a gift if you ask me." Lau said, completely honest.

* * *

Ciel returned to his shabby yet homely room at the ninth, only to find Alois asleep on his mattress.

"Trancypants, wake up!" He shouted.

"What? BRING ON THE TRUMPETS!" The blond bolted up, "Ciel!" He smiled and ran to the other boy, giving him a tight hug. Ciel and Alois had met a long time ago, back when Ciel had joined the Ninth, at first they despised each other. They considered one another as competition for attention, and they didn't like it at all, but not long after they couldn't help but to become the best of friends. They shared so much in common, both had lost everything they loved, they both knew what suffering felt like, and they both loved that stage more than life itself. When Alois was traded to Navy to Gold, Ciel was devastated, he missed performing with his friend, he missed the company and friendship. Seeing the blonde back in his room brought back the smallest smile to his face, despite the sinking feeling he felt.

"It's so good to have you back…" Ciel said, not bothering to ask why or how, just enjoying the hug with his friend.

"Ciel where were you?" Alois asked, not breaking their embrace.

"With a rich man…" Ciel said quietly, ashamed of himself and how stupid he had been for not realizing the lie before. "He called and apologized for kissing me and then he was just so charming and then- then I was going to let him! I was going to do it! After knowing him for one night!" He cried into his friends shoulder. "Then someone called and he had to leave. He lied to me, he said he was poor and he really had riches, he was just trying to get a free fuck."

"You are such a whore." Alois's tone was serious. "Was Claude not enough for you?"

"W-What?" Ciel looked up, confused.

"You just love to have everyone falling for you, don't you?" He kept the same unchanging voice. "You always have to find something wrong because no one is worthy of the little prince. He's just gotta have everyone, even when they belong to someone else."

"Alois! You know I have no choice with that!" Ciel defended himself. "It's not like you're any better, Claude's engaged yet you let him have you whenever he wants!"

With that, Alois left the room. Ciel watched him, shocked at his words but angry at his own, those mood-swings really were a bitch. He sat down, feeling lower than he had in the longest time. He really was a whore, a stupid one at that, and he couldn't stand it. But despite all that, despite everything that happened, Ciel would never leave. When everything crumbled, when no one else was there to save him from the darkness as it finally consumed him and suffocated him slowly, when all hope was lost, there was the Ninth. That stage was his constant, the only stable thing in his life, he would never abandon it. So as all hope fled and despair set into his empty thoughts, Ciel lay on his lumpy mattress and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Before long, Sebastian reached his hotel room. As if on cue, Grell knocked on the door.

"Sebas-channnn~" He sang. Rather than being excited for his fiancé's visit, Sebastian found himself thoroughly annoyed by his very presence. Very, very annoyed. He opened the door with a straight face.

"Hello." He said, lacking emotion.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited to see me?" The feeling of annoyance, for completely different reasons, was mutual.

"Of course, love, I'm just tired." He sighed.

"Well then, lets see if I fan wake you up~" Grell purred, grabbing his fiancé's crotch roughly and pushing him into the room and onto the bed. His lips captured the raven-haired man's as he peeled the clothes off his perfect body. Grell then pulled away. "You know, a little participation helps." He complained, straddling the lap of the man.

"I'm sorry I've just had such a busy day." Sebastian told the truth (for once) as his perfect features contorted into a beautiful, charming frown that could break anyone's heart.

"Alright, fine, you just owe me morning sex." He compromised. With a sarcastic, insincere grin, Sebastian nodded. The two lay down in the bed and decided they would sleep for a few hours before the dawn came.

* * *

"C-Ciel!" Was the shout that awakened the red-headed beast in the morning. His eyes shot open, looking for his fiancé in the bed beside him, only to find nothing but air. The sound of panting and water running was coming from the bathroom, revealing the whereabouts of the culprit of the cry. The door burst open and an infuriated Grell stood in the frame. Anger boiled within him at the sight, the walls and floor spotted with cum and his fiancé stood clutching his inhumanly large cock.

"Who the _fuck_ is Ciel?" Grell growled.

"No one…" Sebastian replied, putting himself away.

"Stop lying and tell me who Ciel is!" He screeched.

"No one, I swear! I have to go." Sebastian rushed out of the room before he could once again listen to that (completely true) accusation.

As he walked down the hallway, Sebastian could not stop thinking about possible excuses to give Grell, from simply saying the sky in French to a slip of the tongue, anything but the truth. His train of thought was suddenly thrown completely off course when he was pulled by the arm into a cleaning closet. His mouth was covered by a small gloved hand before he could make a sound and the light bulb above him turned on.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Meyrin whispered harshly, obviously angry with him.

"What? What did I do?" Sebastian whispered back.

"You and Ciel, don't think I don't know!" She lectured. "You lied to him again! Do you know what you did to the poor kid?" She frowned.

"Yes… I know… I regret it, but I'm going to go make everything right, I'm on my way-"

"No! You will not go near him! Can't you see you've hurt him? You've done enough damage!"

"But I can't just leave things like this!" He insisted.

"He's not your girlfriend, he's just a whore. You two have no special connection or anything, he's just doing his job." She told him. "Now go, do whatever, just don't make things worse." Meyrin said as she pushed him back out the door.

Those words echoed through his mind. _He's not your girlfriend, he's just a whore… just a whore… _He didn't understand why, but there was more pain behind that simple truth than there was behind the reality that his engagement was in jeopardy. Stupid. It was all so stupid. That's all Sebastian could think about, his regrets, he wished he had never lied, he wished he had never let his tongue slip like that and most of all he wished that Ciel had never been upset over him.

* * *

Angelina was lounging in her villa on one of the very few days she had off. The sun was bright, birds were singing, and the children played merrily in the street. Suddenly, the tranquility of the scene came to an abrupt halt as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in her smooth, sophisticated work voice.

"RED! You will never believe what just happened!" The flamboyant drama queen complained.

"Grell, tell me everything, what did he do?" She immediately knew who had called and exactly the reason why.

"He couldn't even get it up for me last night, but this morning, I caught him jacking off in the bathroom shouting, get this, Ciel! What kind of a name is that anyway? Probably some whore!" Grell cried, having no idea how right he truly was.

"That bastard! You know, I thought I saw him at the club last night. The Ninth Ring, it's a worehouse, such a nasty place really, but the leading act there is 'Hell's little Robin', and her real name is Ciel!" The woman lived for gossip like this. In her eyes there was no such thing as too much scandal, and if she felt it was lacking, she considered it her duty to muster up some herself just to have something to talk about behind the backs of other ladies. "Come over, I'll fill you in on everything!"

* * *

Ciel was woken by the sound of pebbles hitting the small window in his room. _No freakin' way, _he thought, _this guy is crazy!_ Ciel walked over and sure enough, standing with a bouquet of white roses was Sebastian.

"You moron!" The boy shouted, his bed-head a tangled mess.

"Speak again bright angel?" Sebastian shrugged. "Come on, I'm begging you. Please just talk to me, ten minutes."

"Nope. You get five." Ciel said.

"Seven?" He tried to haggle.

"Four fifty eight, fifty seven…" Ciel counted down.

"Alright alright! I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted and for lying to you. Now please can you come down here so I can give you a real apology and do something that will without a doubt make you think I'm an idiot."

"Sorry there, but I beat you to the punch with that one. You're already the biggest idiot alive in my eyes." Ciel laughed softly to himself.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Sebastian called. "I'm just asking you, please come down, just a few minutes, then I'll leave you alone and you'll never see me again." He promised.

"Alright fine. I'll be down in five minutes." Ciel said as he shut the window and got ready.

Minutes seemed so much longer to Sebastian as he was waiting for the boy to arrive… In fact they seemed drastically longer, unbearably longer. However, it was worth the wait. After an hour, Ciel walked out wearing the skimpy little dress for his show later that night but without the extensions in his hair yet.

"That was not five minutes." Sebastian said as soon as he saw the breathtaking Ciel.

"I was kinda hoping you'd be gone by now." Ciel laughed.

"I take it you're not angry anymore?" The man smiled and bent forward a little.

"What? I am most definitely still angry, see look at my angry face." He made an absolutely adorable pouting expression and Sebastian smiled more.

"Okay, I understand you're still mad. Now I'm not here to buy you out or anything, I am here to apologize. I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for almost taking advantage of you. I really am. I never should have manipulated you and I never should have treated you like I did."

"You've treated me better than anyone else that's come in the club…" Ciel said quietly as he took a seat on the steps outside the back entrance.

"What?" The man asked, a bit confused.

"Well yeah, everyone else treats me like an object, like I'm just property. They look at me like I'm a piece of meat or a Barbie doll on display, but you saw me as human. You took into account that I'm not some sort of inanimate object." He wasn't sure why he was opening up like this but it didn't feel wrong at all. For some reason Sebastian was the acid that could erode and dissolve away that huge layer of pride that shielded him from pain.

"Ciel, just know this. You are a person, you have feelings, you have a heart just like any other person. You're not below anyone else just because you're here, you love this place, I know. Just because maybe you're a little different doesn't mean you're not human. There's so much about you I wish I could find out, in all honesty, you intrigue me. You're not a sex toy or some sort of slave like some people may think, I just see Ciel in a tiny dress. That's it. Not a whore in uniform, not a slut, I see Ciel being Ciel. And that's not a bad thing. Promise me you won't forget that, that you won't get lost in the perception others might have of you." His eyes met the single blue orb before him. Ciel couldn't believe what he had just heard, no one told him that before, no one said anything like that in his life. But that's what made Sebastian special, that's what made him different from all the other perverts that walked in there. Sebastian leaned down and planted a gentle, tender kiss on the young boy's lips.

"Now, I'll be going, I promised you'll never have to be bothered by me again." Sebastian straightened and began walking away. The boy grabbed his coat, he couldn't let him go, he absolutely couldn't let someone like that slip through his fingers.

"I don't want you to go…" Ciel told him. "I want you to stay here…"

Sebastian turned to face the child. "I thought you were-"

"I'm not anymore. Come inside, I don't want you to leave yet…" His tone was weaker than the man had heard it before, probably because Ciel had never before displayed this much vulnerability. Sebastian once more enveloped his lips into a deep kiss, their lips melting and molding together. Like the ocean, they moved in harmony, beautiful sweet motions that perfectly complimented that of the other. It was like the moon and the sun collided, a perfect, peaceful chaos. It was as if two became one, that magic that made no sense, the enigma that ignited a burning fiery passion that only a kiss could make.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell…" Ciel whispered with a smile against his lips. And once again, they were indulged in that perfection, that flawless moment that only happens once in a lifetime for the luckiest of people. Yet the two experienced that thrill and rush every time they kissed. But deep in his mind, Sebastian knew there was only one way this could end, and no matter what, it would not be a happy one. He had to choose, and he had to do it soon. The whore he knew for no more than one night, or his fiancé who for years he was convinced he loved more than anything else in the world… Hearts would be broken and tears would be shed, Sebastian could only pray that the angel of a boy would go unscathed in this dance of daggers that his torn heart sang.

* * *

**Hehehe drama in the next chapter :D And possibly *gasp* Lemons? MAYBE! Please review for more ;) Until now my sexy t-rexies! That's my name for you now, sexy t-rexies. Fuckyes!**


	6. Lust

The kiss was never broken. Ciel was carried from the steps outside, into his room, only to once again be pressed up against a wall. The boy had actually enjoyed that feeling of urgency and roughness, he knew that Sebastian could not- and would not- resist him. They exchanged heated breaths, both of their hearts pounded in their chest. Ciel only ever broke the kiss to move along Sebastian's jaw then to his ear, kissing and nipping at every inch of the skin, whispering heatedly for him to lock the door. Nothing was going to interrupt their moment. Sebastian belonged to Ciel, and Ciel to Sebastian, nothing was going to change that, not now.

The boy didn't even seem to notice the transition from being up against the wall to the mattress in the corner of the room. Sebastian growled and bit at Ciel's bottom lip, hungry for _his _little robin. That elicited a moan from the boy that the raven-haired man could not resist. His hands traveled to the back of the whore's outfit and began plucking the laces from the corset one by one. Of course he'd pay for the damages done on the costume, but that was not at all what he was concerned about at all at that point.

"God, just rip it off!" Ciel pleaded, unable to handle the tease.

"God is a little formal, but appropriate none the less~" He gloated.

"Cocky bastard." The boy laughed and began undoing the buttons on the other's dress shirt. Sebastian felt a fire beneath his skin every time one of those dainty little fingers brushed against his skin. The way his face looked when he glanced up with that lustful gleam in his eye while still keeping his innocence, and his smile. Oh that smile was one Sebastian would never want to forget. When Ciel laughed, said his name, sighed in pleasure, it was like a beautiful symphony to his ears, a song he wanted to remain in his mind forever. Without discretion, the man ripped off the corset and began devouring the neck of the boy. He really was delicious, his skin was sweeter than honey and softer than silk, the boy was truly a forming addiction, of this he had no doubts. Sebastian trailed one of his hands up to the pink perk nipple beneath him and gently brushed his fingertips over the sensitive nub. Ciel let out a soft whimper-like moan in response. Oh how he was sensitive~ After all, this was the first time he had been touched by anyone, and Sebastian felt honored that he was the one to introduce him to such pleasures. He moved his lips down the boy's body, leaving a trail of love-bites from his neck down his chest. Ciel was panting heavily, every inch of his body was sensitive beyond comprehension. When Sebastian's fingers caressed his side he felt the sensations tingle all over his body, he felt hot, really hot, like nothing he'd felt in the past.

Sebastian smirked and flicked his tongue over the little pink nub. From something as small as that Ciel's back arched and he blushed a deep scarlet. _This is too easy~ _Sebastian thought. He wanted to give the boy the most wonderful, pleasurable, and unforgettable experience of his entire life. He took Ciel's nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, being merciful to the inexperienced child.

Ciel's head rushed as the feelings of pleasure coursed through his veins. His entire body felt as if it was engulfed in a blissful inferno, and he loved it. When the man's hands drifted lower on his body, he couldn't help but to shudder, when those sinful hands brushed against the front of his small arousal, a blush formed on his cheeks and he bit his lip to stifle the inevitable moan. Fuck, he knew exactly what he was doing. Every touch, every kiss, every lick, and every suck all seemed to be placed just perfectly to make the swells of lust course through him.

"N-Nnn take it off~" Ciel moaned helplessly.

"Oh? What was that?" Sebastian taunted the boy, a smirk on his face.

"T-Take it off, take it all off, Sebastian~" He moaned again, completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Yes, my love." The boy's spine shivered at the sound, the words on his lips were the sweetest poison, surely his would be the most beautiful death in the world. Sebastian removed the entire outfit and moved his head down, grazing his superlative teeth along the younger's shaft. Ciel's blue eye rolled back before he closed them, completely surrendering himself to the pleasure. But rather than engulfing the boy into the sweet hot cavern of his mouth, Sebastian decided that he had no time to waste. His tongue trailed down his shaft and over the small balls beneath (which he found absolutely adorable, for the record) to that pink puckered hole. He lapped at the entrance, feeling Ciel twitch against him. As he slowly slid his tongue in, Ciel squeaked in a half-surprised, half-pained voice. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, he wanted him to make this as easy, and most of all as euphoric as possible for his little kitten. He stroked the boy's arousal and prodded him deeply; licking and tasting everything he could, finding Ciel to be the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. He rubbed that spot right behind his little sac to stimulate him more from the outside until he could get to that bundle of nerves on the inside.

It didn't take long at all, Ciel's back arched as he let out a loud cry, Sebastian had found it, he found that sweet spot. Oh the beautiful sight that was, the squirming little boy absolutely overtaken by lust, his forehead just barely sweating and that blush- oh the blush, there wasn't anything more adorable than that.

The boy whined in protest as Sebastian's tongue slowly slid out of his tight little hole, only to be replaced by one of his long, extremely skilled fingers. For the most part, Ciel was uncomfortable, it felt weird and funny but at least it wasn't painful, for that he was extremely grateful. But then through his lustful haze of a mind, he had remembered, he was not alone. This was another person before him, someone he was giving himself to completely.

"Sebastian wait…" He murmured. Sebastian sat up and cocked his head.

"What is it?" His velvety voice asked.

"Sit." Ciel ordered as he sat up. "Sit down."

Sebastian chuckled, "And why am I sitting?"

"Because you deserve pleasure too." He went down and grabbed onto the man's already exposed arousal.

"How sweet of you, though you don't have to, I want this to be all about-" Sebastian found it impossible for him to continue as Ciel took his throbbing dick into his warm, wet mouth. That feeling was beyond overwhelming. Ciel, hell's little robin, sucking his huge dick like it was the only thing he wanted, that only served to turn him on even more-so than before. His small tongue worked its way along the thick, juicy shaft hungrily. Sebastian couldn't even remember when he had gotten a blowjob this good, probably because he never had. As Ciel nibbled on the skin along the underside of his cock, the man avoided eye-contact at all costs, one look at that face, that sinfully innocent face, and he wouldn't be able to help himself.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!_

_Someone will die, _Sebastian thought, _and I will kill that red-headed little bitch I swear._ Ciel took the phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. _Oh god this was not good, not good at all. I'm screwed, totally, utterly, completely screwed _Sebastian panicked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grell angrily shouted on the other end.

"I'm sorry but I believe you have the wrong number." Ciel said politely. Just as Grell was about to argue and throw a bitch-fit, the boy hung up, uninterested in whatever he had to say. "Excuse me one moment." He pardoned himself as he stood up with the phone and walked over to the window. He then proceeded to toss it as far as he could and watched happily as it landed on the street, only to be ran over by a semi-truck. "That's better."

"You know you're paying for that right?" Sebastian's eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no. I'm not. That's how you paid me for interrupting what I was doing." Ciel argued as he straddled the man's lap. "And now we're even." He kissed along his neck and collarbone.

Sebastian found it impossible to be angry, especially at the boy, in all honesty, he found the whole cell-phone destruction kind of hot. He had no idea why, but everything that Ciel did was.

"Take me, Sebastian, I want you, please?" Ciel looked into those crimson rubies, hazed with lust and want. Sebastian didn't hesitate for a moment to comply; he positioned himself right at the boy's tight, virgin entrance. He wanted him, that's all he could think about, not about his fiancé, his phone, his job, nothing. Just Ciel and fucking him senseless. He thrust his hips upward, slowly pushing into the unstretched little ass, watching Ciel's pained expression. He figured he should just treat it like a band-aid type of situation, just do it fast and easy. Without further ado, he slammed his hips upward, completely immersing himself into that clasped, innocent hole. The boy cried out, tears formed in his eyes at the sudden intrusion, it was probably the most painful experience he'd ever been through in his entire life.

"Take it out! God, take it out please!" Ciel whimpered. Sebastian learned his lesson right then, take it slow with a virgin, unless you want your dick suffocated. That was painful for both of them, but Sebastian knew if he pulled out now it would be too early, and things would only be worse.

"Wait, just relax, just relax everything you have inside you, okay? And stop squeezing so damn hard!" Sebastian grunted.

"You think I'm not trying? Ah, you asshole!" Ciel accused.

"I think a correct insult would be dick, you're the asshole in this situation." Sebastian tried to lighten the mood.

"Fuck you." He groaned.

"I'm kinda trying to but you're not letting me do it right!" Arguing at a time like this was stupid to say the least, but of course, Sebastian could only expect that much with Ciel. After silence for a few extremely long minutes, Ciel finally nodded.

"O-Okay, move…" He panted, putting a hell of a lot of trust in the man. Sebastian decided to take it slow as he slowly pulled himself out until only the head penetrated him and thrust back in gently, repeating the process a few times before picking up the pace. From the first thrust, the man hit the boy's prostate head-on (pun completely intended), and before long, cries of pain became screams of ecstasy.

The sound of the two bodies colliding, one's hips ramming into the others, grunts and moans coming from each of the two echoed off the walls of the room. It didn't take long for Sebastian to look up at that sweaty, blue eyed gem of a boy and thrust faster and harder.

"Se-Sebastian I'm—" Ciel choked out, not even able to finish his sentence.

"I can feel it, you just keep getting tighter." Sebastian growled seductively and wrapped his expert fingers around the boy's little hard-on and stroked him in time with each thrust, confident in his ability to take him over the edge.

With a final scream of Sebastian's name, Ciel climaxed, releasing his seed into the hand of his newfound lover's. At the feeling of Ciel's muscles contracting and relaxing so rapidly around his throbbing cock, he did the same, shooting all he had into him. The bluenette rested his head on the shoulder of the raven-haired man and let his eye flutter closed. All words were left unspoken as he fell asleep in the arms of the businessman he had just surrendered his innocence to. Sebastian carried the boy over to the tattered mattress on the floor and set him down gently, making sure not to disturb him. He really was adorable when he was sleeping, it was a sight he'd gladly get used to. He left his coat behind with Ciel as a little souvenir of their recent activities and left the club.

**Probably one of the worst lemons I've written. I have re-written this at least six times now, and this was about the best I could do I'm sorry I've just been really busy lately, and there's been loads of trouble with all sorts of stuff and life's just been complicated. However things are better now New chapter after 10 reviews, it'll pick up with Grell, Red, and Claude, our trio of evilllllll! With a super special surprise twist? Maybeeee~ Thank you so much for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Consequence

**I'm awful I know :( I've kept you all waiting for so long and now here I come with an insanely short, fairly uneventful chapter. I've been studying like mad, I've taken 3 AP tests in the past week and I've got two more this week ;~; i'm so busy, i hope you can forgive me! The next one will be uploaded promptly after 5 reviews. Including a major twist, some serious plot turners, and yet another surprise guest. I had to upload this short bit today for one specific reason, the next chapter is about 4k words and I don't wanna make it too long just because I can't stand that myself XD However! I hope you enjoy! **

Angelina sat down, the phone call Grell had just made was on speaker for all ears to hear, and the voice on the other end was undoubtedly that of Ciel Phantomhive's. She loved that boy, she only wanted what she knew was best for him, and that club was absolutely not it. That boy was the closest thing she had to family, she cared for him like her own son, and now the ninth had ruined him, turned an innocent young boy into a cross-dressing whore! A smile formed on those blood red lips as sinister fantasies of the den of iniquity crashing and burning flooded her mind. Oh how she longed for those visions to become reality, that hellhole was a waste of space, and Lau was a pathetic excuse of a human being for even allowing that monstrosity to occur.

"That's her. That's Ciel alright." She confirmed.

"That whore! Who does she think she is, stealing away _my_ man like that?" Grell huffed, infuriated.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything too bad, Ciel is known to play hard to get, she's really just a prude." Angelina replied nonchalantly, masking her true feelings about the entire scenario expertly.

"You're kidding. This is **Sebastian **we're talking about, not some pervert from the streets. There's no way she'd deny him, no way anyone would." Grell bragged, "He's only got eyes for me though."

"What is he doing at a whorehouse then?" Red contradicted, earning her a death glare from the other red-head.

"The place is called the Ninth right?" Grell inquired, the wheels in his egotistic head turning at a rapid pace.

"Yes, the Ninth Ring, it's a shabby little tavern." The social worker once again understated.

"I'm going to take it down." The man assured her.

"Excuse me?" She blinked in disbelief.

"I've got connections, money, power, everything I need to take it down. What's the problem?"

"There is none. Call this man, he's going to be able to help you more than any of your other "connections", trust me on that." Angelina wrote down a number on a small slip of paper and handed it to the other.

"So you're going to help?" He smirked at her.

"If there is one thing I know I'll do… it's that I will make sure that I right every wrong I have been dealt, starting by staining that club blood red." She said darkly, completely sure in her decision.

"Good. Now I'll go make a few calls and we can finish up this little afternoon tea on a brighter note." Grell smiled.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Sebastian stood in the crimson hotel room looking in the mirror at his stunning appearance. It had been nearly two weeks since he had seen his little Ciel over at the Ninth. Grell simply wouldn't let him leave, however tonight was his night to finally escape from the clingy clutches of the bridezilla. His bachelor party. If all went right, he could play it off as being Will's to Ciel, hopefully keeping all his lies in check. He looked absolutely devastatingly spectacular in his attire. The jet black high quality tailored suit accentuated his muscles and shoulders perfectly, and the darkness of the high-end fabric made his pale skin seem to glow with his crimson eyes.

"How do I look?" He consulted the redhead on the bed behind him.

"Ravishing. I could just eat you up~" Grell purred, in yet another attempt to be seductive. "Remind me, when are we leaving again?" He asked.

"We?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow before fixing his black tie.

"Well, yes of course, we. When are our reservations?" Grell asked while getting up to pick out a dress.

"No offense to you, love, but typically, the bride to be doesn't attend the bachelor party." Sebastian tried to explain.

"But you came to my bachelorette party!" The redhead protested.

"You drugged me and shoved me in a cake…" His eyebrow couldn't help but to twitch at the mere memory of the experience.

"…I invited you nonetheless!" He huffed.

"Love, don't worry, there is nothing for you to fear, I promise you." Sebastian smiled and kissed his fiancé's forehead gently. "It's more for Will anyway, I don't even want to go to this stupid thing." He chuckled.

"If you say so~" Grell swooned over the black-clad man before him. Without another word or the slightest hint of hesitation, Sebastian fled the hotel room and rushed hastily to the lobby where he would meet William T. Spears, a trusted partner of the company and dear friend of his.

_Bow-bow-bow-bowww… I've been really tryyyyin' bab-ay! Tryna hold back this feelin' for soooo long-_

Sebastian jumped slightly at the sound of his phone and quickly answered; from this he learned two things. One, people in London had very sensitive hearing when it came to Marvin Gaye, and two, he really had to stop letting Grell play with his phone.

"Hello?" He answered casually, clearing his throat as if nothing had happened.

"I can't make it tonight, sorry." Will said, as usual cutting straight to the point.

"Alright. May I ask why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm stuck working overtime once again. Really, these amateurs, do they ever learn?" The man sighed on the other end.

"Don't worry I understand, we'll have to catch up again soon." Sebastian said, finding that he was somewhat relieved by his friend's cancellation. That meant that he was alone for the evening with Ciel.

**So yes, it's uneventful and I'm sorry for that. But I make big promises for the next one I promise. Now I have a question for you, what would YOU like to see happen? Please answer in a review, anonymous reviews are enabled so don't forget that you don't have to have an account to leave an idea. If I end up using your idea, then I will credit you and ask permission beforehand! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
